


Wer hätte das gedacht?

by swiswaiso



Series: Wie Tony das auch erleben könnte [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag S13 E19
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler für Reasonable doubts S13 E19  - Wie Tony das auch erleben hätte können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wer hätte das gedacht?

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir

Tony war verwirrt, empört, fassungslos, aber hauptsächlich war er enttäuscht – bis in die Knochen enttäuscht. Wie konnte sein Vater nur! Und Gibbs spielte mit und unterstützte ihn! Wie konnte er ihm das antun!

Er wusste von Anfang an, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, aber aus anderen Gründen als sich am Ende herausstellte. Zuerst hielt er es nur für nicht glaubhaft, dass sein verwöhnter und meistens oberflächlicher Vater sich für eine obdachlose Frau interessierte.

_„Dad, ich hab dich überall gesucht.“ sagt die obdachlose Frau_

_„Oh.“ antwortet Sen. überrascht_

_„Habe ich eine Schwester, von der ich nichts weiß?“ „Mach keine Scherze, Junior. Sie hat offensichtlich ein Problem.“ und zu ihr „Du verwechselst mich mit jemanden.“_

_„Ich muss Dir soviel erzählen.“ sie schaut Sen. mit leuchtenden Fast-Kinderaugen an. Tony merke, dass sein Vater nicht wirklich weiß, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen soll. Er hat in Monaco, Monte Carlo oder Dubai wahrscheinlich wenig Erfahrung mit Obdachlosen machen können. Er greift ein: „Hier bitte, hier hab ich etwas ,mhm, für Dich. Besorg Dir etwas zu essen.“ und drückt ihr 10 $ in die Hand._

_Sie nimmt das Geld abwesend „Dad, bitte, verlaß mich nicht.“_

_Tonys Vater ist offensichtlich innerlich hin- und hergerissen und Tony beendet die Begegnung „Lass uns gehen.“ und zieht seinen Vater weiter._

Er glaubte nicht, dass sein Vater wirklich Anteil an ihrem Schicksal nahm, ihr helfen wollte. Nicht dass das Helfen wollen an sich falsch wäre, aber er hatte seinem Vater nicht zugetraut, dabei zu bleiben. Er hatte gedacht, dass er das Interesse schnell wieder verlieren würde, oder von den Lebensverhältnissen angeekelt wäre, vom Gestank, vom Dreck.

Vor allem wusste er, dass sein Vater ihn, sein Geld, seine Ressourcen im NCIS ausnützen würde um den großzügigen Samariter zu spielen. Seinem Vater war langweilig seit er in Pension gegangen ist, er hatte wenig Geld aber viel Zeit. Und hatte jahrzehntelang die Lösung von Problemen, die „Knochenarbeit“ an andere delegiert, die Rechnung an Freunde oder seinen Sohn schicken lassen. Und das wollte Tony vermeiden. Er fand es auch sehr respektlos, sich mit der gönnerhaften Haltung seines Vaters in das Leben und Schicksal eines Menschen einzumischen, weil man eine Beschäftigung braucht!

Und alle hatten natürlich Verständnis für seinen charmanten Vater, Gibbs hat ihn noch bestärkt, und ?

Wer taucht am Morgen mit einem Einkaufswagen, der den ganzen Besitz der neuen „Tochter“ seines Vaters beinhaltete, in _seinem_ Apartment auf? Sein Vater!

Wen fand sein Vater für würdig, seine neue Tochter zu beherbergen? Tony! Man konnte sie doch nicht einfach auf die Straße schicken, wer weiß welche Gefahren ihr dort drohen würden! Aber er wurde mit 11 in ein Militärschul - Internat geschickt, ohne dass die „Gefahren“ dabei irgendjemand interessierten.

„Sie hat einen Namen – Susan, Junior!“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf und deshalb nennt er mich Junior – ich habe auch einen Namen und er weiß, dass ich Junior hasse.

Wer fand die Lösung für das Herbergs-Problem? Tony! Wer zahlte den Transport? Tony!

Wer bezahlte die teuren Sportschuhe, die sein Vater seinem neuen Buddy schenkte? Tony!

Wer musste sofort Alles liegen und stehen lassen, um die verlorene Tochter wieder zu finden? Tony! und natürlich half Abby seinem Vater und vernachlässigte den aktuellen Fall!

Sie war so begeistert von Sen., weil er so ein mitfühlender Mensch ist! „Wer hätte das gedacht?“ hat er nur sarkastisch geantwortet, Tony sicher nicht!

Und natürlich nutzte er seine Ressourcen um die Geschichte von Susan Elizabeth Lowe herauszufinden. Er konnte noch nie Nein zu seinem Vater sagen. Er fuhr mit ihr zu ihrer letzten Wohnadresse und plauderte mit dem Hausmeister. Ach Susan‘s Vater schmiss sie raus, weil sie lesbisch war – was war noch Mal der Grund warum er mit 11 Jahren in ein Militärinternat gesteckt wurde?

Bald darauf fanden sie Susan - auf einer Parkbank liegend und Tauben fütternd. Und mein besorgter Dad, der meine Verletzungen als Kind nach seinen Zornesausbrüchen nur vom Hausmädchen versorgen ließ, und mir beim Begräbnis von meiner Mutter und nachdem ich mir den Arm gebrochen habe, als ich ~~die Stufen~~ vom Baum runterfiel, verbot zu weinen, war besorgt über die erhöhte Temperatur von Susan und bestand darauf, dass wir sie ins Krankenhaus brachten. Natürlich brauchte Susan das alles und ich habe kein Problem es für sie zu beschaffen und es ihr zu gönnen. Natürlich war ich auch neidisch auf Susan. Ich habe mir lange Jahre, Jahrzehnte gewünscht mein Dad würde mir Fürsorge und Zärtlichkeit entgegenbringen und es auch zeigen! Offen. direkt. eindeutig. zeigen! nicht nur unter vier Augen darüber reden. Nein zeigen. Ins Krankenhaus kommen, wenn ich lebensgefährlich verletzt oder einfach nur verletzt war. Fragen wie es mir geht. Aber es hat nie stattgefunden. Nie.

Bis jetzt habe ich angenommen, dass Dad einfach keine väterlich fürsorgliche Zelle in sich trägt, und er mir deshalb weder in meiner Kindheit, noch in meiner Jugend oder den frühen Erwachsenjahren ein Vater sein konnte, weil er die innere Ausstattung dafür nicht hatte. Ich habe ihm deshalb auch viele nachgesehen, verziehen. Aber jetzt zu erleben - mit anzusehen wie er für eine fremde Frau diese von mir so bitterlich ersehnte väterliche Fürsorge empfand und offen zeigte, war eine Serie von Tiefschlägen und Ohrfeigen. Er hat mir über die Jahre nur etwas vorgespielt, mich wieder gelinkt und betrogen. Mit dem Namens - Tricks konnte er nicht mehr an mein Geld kommen, also hat er es über die Mitleidsschiene versucht, hat sich bei meinen Kollegen eingeschleimt, sogar bei Gibbs, und es ist gelungen.

Tony hat viele seiner Ersparnisse für Sen. Rechnungen verwendet. Sen. war der bessere Undercover Spezialist, er hat sogar Gibbs getäuscht. Er fühlte sich innerlich taub und kalt nach dieser Einsicht. Ein sehr bitteres Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit – vom eigenen Vater verraten und betrogen? Und dann wurde Tony Zeuge von:

_Susan lacht leise: “Du bist noch hier!”_

_„Ich konnte doch meine Tochter nicht alleine lassen!“_

_Susan lächelt zärtlich: “Wir haben viel aufzuholen.“_

_“Wir haben uns nicht im Guten getrennt.”_

_S: „Es war meine Schuld. Ich bin davon gelaufen!“_

_“Nein, nein, mach Dir keine Vorwürfe!”_

_S: “Aber ich bin!”_

_“Ich war zornig. Meine Frau starb. Ich mußte ein Kind alleine großziehen._ _Und ich habe es an Dir ausgelassen. Ich hatte kein Recht das zu tun.“_

_S: „Ich verstehe.“_

_“Noch schlimmer war, dass ich intolerant darüber war, wer du bist. Ich bin in einer Generation aufgewachsen, wo man nicht jeden akzeptierte. Und ich erkannte, dass dass mich das verletzte. Ich habe mein wunderschönes Mädchen verloren!“ seine Stimme brach „und jetzt bist du eine wunderschöne Frau!“_

_„Ich liebe Dich, Susan!“_

_S: „Ich liebe Dich auch!“_

_„Meine wunderschöne, kleine Tochter!“_

Ich hätte alle mein Geld, meine Hand für diese Liebe, Fürsorge, Zärtlichkeit gegeben. Nur einmal, ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben, wollte ich derjenige sein, dem mein Vater diese Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er konnte sie für eine fremde Frau aufbringen, aber nicht für mich. Er kümmert sich um eine fremde Frau, verbal, die „Taten“ ließ er von mir bezahlen und organisieren.

Da spürte ich Gibbs hinter mir und drehte mich zu ihm um. Er grinste leicht sarkastisch “Wieder einmal eifersüchtig, weil Du nicht im Mittelpunkt stehst?” Ich schaute ihn lange kalt an. ‚So erlebt er mich also – eifersüchtig – weil ich von meinem Vater geliebt werden will?‘ Ich gönne Susan all die Zuwendung, ich hätte sie nur auch gerne auch bekommen.

„Nein“ sagt Tony „ich bin überrascht von meinem Vater. Liebevoll, fürsorglich und selbstlos - Wer hätte das gedacht?

Gibbs schnaubte nur. „Es war wirklich gut, dass Du ihn bei diesem Projekt bestärkt hast, jetzt ist er wenigstens beschäftigt, das war doch Dein Ziel, oder, dass er nicht dauernd im NCIS rumlungert und uns von der Arbeit abhält?“ Gibbs nickte bestätigend.

Mit solchen Freunden braucht man keine Feinde! Aber Tony hatte Gibbs nicht angelogen, er war wirklich nicht eifersüchtig. Er war eiskalt und … rachsüchtig war wohl die beste Beschreibung. Er wollte seinen Vater für den Betrug bestrafen, es ihm heimzahlen! Und Sen. hatte nur eine Schwäche – Geld und seine öffentliche Erscheinung als wohlhabender Mann. Und genau dort würde er ihn treffen.

Er fuhr in die Seniorenresidenz seines Vaters. Er hegte schon länger den Verdacht, dass Sen. über weit mehr Geld verfügte, als er verlauten ließ. Hätte er nämlich wirklich keines, dann wäre er nach dem nächste Coup aus, aber er hat sich offensichtlich in D.C. zur Ruhe gesetzt. Am Weg hielt er an, um sich zwei kleine USB-Festplatten mit insgesamt 10 GB Speicherplatz zu kaufen. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Sein Vater war immer ein Großmeister der Täuschung gewesen, wahrscheinlich hat er sein Geld so gut versteckt, dass jeder es sehen konnte, aber nicht als solches erkannte. Oder er hat es auf Konten auf den Bahamas oder einem anderen Steuerparadies geparkt. Er war dankbar für Abby’s und McGees Überheblichkeit was seine eigenen EDV-Kenntnisse anbelangte, sie redeten in seiner Gegenwart immer ungeniert über ihre Hackingerfolge und –Programme. Er hat sich über die Jahre einiges von ihren PC’s gestohlen. Passwort-Knack-Programme. Spiegelungsprogramme, die alles von einem PC kopierte, wirklich alles, damit man es danach in Ruhe ausforschen und analysieren konnte. Und er kannte sich weit besser aus als irgendeiner seiner Kollegen nur vermutete.

Die nette Mitarbeiterin am Empfang ließ ihn natürlich ins Zimmer seines Vaters um Ersatzkleidung für den längeren Krankenhausaufenthalt zu besorgen, er ist ja so selbstlos eine Sterbende zu begleiten! Er behandelte das Zimmer seines Vater, das in Wirklichkeit ein Apartment mit zwei Schlafzimmern war (Wer hätte das gedacht?) wie einen Tatort. Spiegelte den Laptop und die Festplatten, die Chips von Videokamera und Fotoapparat, machte Fotos von den wenigen Unterlagen im Safe, der viel zu leicht zu finden und zu knacken war. Deshalb suchte er einen zweiten und fand ihn unter Fliesen im Badezimmer. da waren dann auch die interessanten Dokumente: Besitzurkunden von Wohnungen, Häusern, Grundstücken, Kontoauszüge, Erpressungsmaterial für ehemalige Geschäftsfreunde, Wertpapiere, Bargeld. Die Inhalte dieses Safes nahm er alle mit und legte die Fliese wieder darauf. Er packte eine kleine Tasche mit Ersatzkleidung für zwei Tage, als er hinter den Anzügen eine niedrige breite Schachtel entdeckte. Als er sie öffnete fand er den Schmuck seiner Mutter, den sein Vater angeblich schon vor Jahrzenten verkauft hatte, Fotos von ihr, die es angeblich nicht mehr gab. Fotos von sich und seiner Mutter, aus denen er herausgeschnitten oder überklebt war. Er schluchzte kurz auf. Unglaublich, hasste sein Vater ihn? In der Schachtel war auch, was wie ein Tagebuch aussah. Er fotografierte jede der 50 mit der kleinen, engen Handschrift seiner Mutter beschriebenen Seiten, einige der Fotos und nahm sich ein Armband, dass er als Kind immer geliebt hatte, heraus. Den Rest ließ er zurück und verstaute die Schachtel wieder.

Dann verließ er die Wohnung und die Residenz und bedankte sich natürlich aufs herzlichste. Er verstaute die neuen „Besitztümer“ in seinem Rucksack und fuhr in den NCIS, nachdem er die Tasche im Krankenhaus vorbeigebracht hat. Sein Vater hat ihn nur ungeduldig aus dem Zimmer der armen Susan gescheucht. Er beendete seine Berichte und einen Teil seiner SFA-Arbeit, feixte und ärgerte seinen Kollegen wie immer - flirtete „väterlich“ mit Bischop, McGee war ohnedies mit sich beschäftigt, Gibbs war mit Vance im MTAC.

Gegen 17:00 verließ er den NCIS mit seinem Wagen, fuhr nach Hause, parkte auf „seinem“ Parkplatz und zog sich in seiner Wohnung um. Schwarze Jean, Sweater, Lederjacke und schwarze Turnschuhe. Dann fuhr er in den Keller und schlich sich über die Kellerverbindungstüren in das Gebäude drei Häuser weiter, zog sich in einem Kellerabteil seine Motorradkluft an, schob sein Motorrad hinaus und fuhr los. Zu einer Lagerhalle, wo er zwei Einheiten gemietet hatte – eine als Tony DiNozzo für altes Zeug, Sportgeräte, Instrumente, etc. und eine große als Nick A. Mortimer, in der ein Wohnmobil eingestellt war und er einen HighTec-PC-Arbeitsplatz eingebaut hatte. Man weiß nie, wann man sofort spurlos verschwinden musste und das hier war sein Portal in die Freiheit.

Nach zwei Stunden waren die Bankkonten seines Vaters leergeräumt mit keiner Chance die Spuren zu finden (dank McGee und Abby) die Immobilien und Wertpapiere verkauft – er musste morgen nur die Original-Besitzurkunden bei einem Anwalt in D.C. hinterlegen. Das war mit blauen Kontaktlinsen, Brille, Oberkieferverbreiterungen, einer aufgeschminkten Narbe und falschen Fingerabdrücken überhaupt kein Problem.

2 Wochen später war Nick A. Mortimer stolzer Besitzer einer modernen Villa am Strand und einer gutgehenden Restaurant-Bar auf Hawaii. Er besaß auch eine kleine Motoryacht und ein Bootshaus am nahegelegen Hafen. Ein renommierte Hausverwaltung betreute diese Besitztümer. Dass er noch 15 Mio $ auf seinen Bankkonten hatte, war ein angenehmes Ruhekissen – Wer hätte das gedacht?


End file.
